Draco And Hermione- Enslaved
by Fictionalfreedom
Summary: Harry and Draco's bet on a simple quidditch game was taken far... far enough to catch Hermione in the crossroad. Draco wins Hermione as his sexual pet, but does Hermione enjoy it?


The bet 

* * *

Harry staredinto the mirror, worried about the Quidditch game this morning. It was five am, so he decided to wait a little longer before heading down to the great hall. He couldn't go back to sleep, the nerves were keeping him up. He couldn't help  
being _had_ to do well on this, Gryffindor was counting on him.  
He went down and sat with Hermione and Ron. He had a bit ofbutter on bread but didn't really have an appetite for anything else. When Hermione asked what was wrong, he told her all of his worries for the match. Draco walked  
over smirking,so evidentlyhe had been speaking a littleloud. "Scared, Potter?" Sneered Draco, leaning over the table. "Over a simple game? In your dreams." Replied Harry, masking his nausea with a layer of confidence. Draco's mouth curled  
into a malicious smile. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind... raising the stakes?" He glanced at Hermione.  
"I'm not a gambler. I don't take chances."  
"Spoken like a true loser." Growled Draco. Hermione stepped in to the conversation. "Draco, she asked. What exactly were you suggesting?" "Well funny you should ask granger I actually-" Harry interrupted "No! She's my friend. I wouldn't just give her  
up to you!" "Really? Asked Draco, eying Hermione's even for a month?"  
"No!"  
"A week?" Harry swallowed. He looked at Hermione. "I catch the snitch, he said, you leave the team." Hermione gasped. "Harry!"  
He looked at her." I won't let you down." She never forgot those words. "So then, Draco said, it's a deal." He held out his wand and performed an oath that could not be broken. Hermione stared at Harry."You better win" she said, forgivingly. Harry mouthed  
a thank you at her and turned to Draco. "Right then, he said, No funny business, her body is not one of You're toys, all right?" Draco smiled. " Sorry Potter, but you should have thought of that before, the oath, now there's nothing I can do." Horror  
fell over their faces as they realized the trick that had been played on them. They thought she would just be doing him favors, but this was so much worse. He had to win. More than ever.

 **Wether it was the added pressure, or the spell cast on him, Harry Potter did not win that day, and it changed Hermiones life.**

 ****

 ****

Harry dragged himself to the common room where Hermione sat cradled in Ron's arms, sobbing into his chest. He looked at Harry with fear in his eyes until finally he spoke. " You never lose, he mumbled, in a trance. You never lose! He screamed louder,  
with anger boiling in his throat. I'm sorry was all that could come out of his mouth.  
The next day at breakfast Draco walked over smugly. "I've earned a certain mudblood." He said  
Ron was hugging her tightly reassuring her "it's only for a week, baby, it's ok." She straightened her back and walked over to him, solemnly. Ron glared at Draco. " Malfoy, I get that there's a spell and all, but that won't bloody stop me from wringing  
your neck if you so much as prick her finger." He laughed. " But that's what makes it fun! Said Draco. She is all mine, and there's nothing you can do!" Ron bit back anger. Draco laughed and grabbed Hermiones waist. She shuddered as he placed  
his cold, soft lips on her ear and whispered in a small voice,"nothing." Ron looked repulsed. "That's it!"He shouted. He grabbed Hermiones wrist but their skin burned to the touch, causing Hermione to pull back and cry out in pain. Draco smiled  
" Its all in the oath Weasly, he said, You'll only be hurting her, and it's gonna stay this way for the rest of the week." Hermione whimpered. She longed for the warmth and security of Ron's strong comforting arms. She already missed the smell of  
cinnamon on his sweaters and hisruddy cheeks that plumped up when his lips spread into a wide grin. She wanted to feel his soft, red hair fallthrough her fingers and hear his adorable laugh that gave her butterflies. A tear rolled down  
her cheek as did  
Ron's. The only thing that comforted her was knowing that he would be there at every meal, and now, he couldn't even touch her. Draco turned her body so that it was facing him. He wiped the tears of her cheeks. "Dont cry, Mudblood, he said softly,eyeing  
her body,"We're going to have fun."He grabbed her jaw gently with his pinkey finger resting on her neckand his gaze fell to her lips."so much fun." 


End file.
